


Bad Catchphrases (Jack Barakat)

by AMelancholySunshine



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Declarations, Oneshot, childhood bedroom, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine
Summary: In which you and Jack share your feelings for one another, just in a very corny way.Based on this photo: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/189722798706/bad-catchprases-jack-barakat
Relationships: Jack Barakat/You
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bandom Fanfiction





	Bad Catchphrases (Jack Barakat)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff to lift up your spirits.

It happens the way it should, spontaneous and intimate.

As you’re in your childhood bedroom, you sitting on the lounge chair placed near the window, using its arm as a hard surface to update your diary, him crossed-legged on the double bed, also writing, a generic paper pad placed on his knees featuring new handwritten material for both of his bands.

“I think I’ve fallen for you and I can’t get up." 

The statement is abrupt, cutting the otherwise comfortable silence reigning in the room, coy yet, fully genuine, but above all, has you spontaneously halting your handwritten retelling, "phone” now only being composed of the first two letters and half of “o.”

"Have you _really_ , now?” You reply just as flirtatiously with raised eyebrows, bringing your gaze to the man sitting on the purple and white floral comforter, whose usual confident exterior is a tad off.

In fact, with his head and eyes downcast, hand playing with his blonde hair and blushed cheeks, Jack seemed to be shying away from the gravity behind his revelation. On the other hand, though, with full lips stretched into a closed and smug smile, nothing could indicate more the satisfaction towards the chosen cheesy catchphrase indicating that indeed, he does love you.

At both the vulnerability that he only shows around certain people and that your boyfriend uses his brashness to his advantage, you reciprocate his feelings, your words similarly candid and corny to his.

“I, too, have fallen, so what do you say, Jack Barakat, will you help me get up?" 


End file.
